Tales of the Duos
by KKeeper808
Summary: Each person needs a best friend right? Someone who picks you up when your down. And there's no exception for even the Dragonborn. (I don't own Skyrim, only my own DBs. And really, I don't own them either!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, basically what this is is a small three-chapter thing with a different chapter for each character and a short story about them with their best friends in the factions they are apart off. As in the previous story featuring all three Dragonborns, Cry will be going first, with her best friend, Farkas! **

**Friendship!**

* * *

"Hah! There's one, right there! Come on Farkas; if we kill it, we'll finally have enough pelts to get that gold from that one lady who hates bears!" Cry says, pointing to the bear several yards away who was grabbing snowberries off of a bush. Farkas gazes skeptically at the furred creature, eyeing its sharp claws.

"C, I don't know if that's a smart idea. You know how this kind of thing usually ends. You decide to fight something, you get hurt, and Vilkas gets mad at _me_. I don't want to deal with him for the second time this week," he replies after a moment.

"Ah, you big baby. Are you a Companion or a mouse?" Cry taunts, pulling her Skyforge steel great-sword off her back.

Farkas puffs out his chest. "I'm a Companion, and as your Shield Brother, I must suggest that you don't try to fight the bear."

"It's not like it's a giant! We've fought bears before!"

"Yes, and you're still weak from your last expedition."

Cry flinches at the reminder, a familiar pain going through her side. She shakes it off and swings her sword. "If you don't want to help me, that's fine. But all I'm saying is that if we kill it now, we won't have to worry about it later."

Farkas sighs before pulling his own great-sword off his back. "Alright, I'll do this with you, but if something goes wrong, this is your fault, okay?"

Cry grins. "Agreed. Now, I'll go up behind it and try to take it by surprise, and if I get in trouble, you come in a help me finish it off."

"This is going to end terribly," the Nord grumbles as the Dragonborn crouches and sneaks forward, coming up behind the bear. Sticking out her tongue, she raises her sword above her head, ready to bring it down on the animal's back. Suddenly, the bear turned, raising up onto its hind legs threateningly and looming over her. Cry suddenly felt extremely small.

"Uh oh…" she lets out quietly.

Before she could move out of the way, the bear is pushed away from her by a very large mass of black. Cry squeezes her eyes shut, freezing in place. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead…"

"Cry!" Her eyes pop open, and she sees Farkas crouched in front of her, silver eyes wide. "Are you okay? Are you breathing? Say something to me, please!"

"Y-You just saved my life," she gasps.

"Yeah, I did! And you know why? Because that's what friends do. They keep you from killing yourself in a stupid way!" he exclaims.

Cry sighs shakily, and clambers to her feet. "Then I guess you're the best at what you do, huh?" she asks.

"Well, that's 'cause I'm your best friend, right?"

Cry smiles again, picking up her sword and sheathing it on her back. "Yeah, you are. C'mon, let's go back to Whiterun to tell Vilkas how you saved me."

"Good, maybe it'll keep him off my back for a while," Farkas replies.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

**Holy shit that was short. I hadn't realized how freakin' short that was. Damn.**

**Oh well. It happens.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'm hoping I will have a Ziris inspiration next, because she hasn't been in a story for a while. **

**T. Hanks for reading!**

**I'm outtie five thousand for now.**

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the chorus concert I had last night, I wrote up this one, so that's why it sort of sucks, because I was tired and starving. But you guys are worth it, so here ya go! **

**This one features Ziris and her bestest buddy Delvin! **

**And again I say, Friendship!**

* * *

"Delvin!" Delvin Mallory flinches against Ziris' angry shout that echoed against the walls of the Ragged Flagon.

"Well, here we go," he grumbles, bracing himself for the lass' rage. The tiny Nord thief appeared in the doorway that lead to the Cistern, her black hair as well as her armor soaking wet. Her eyes catch sight of the Imperial sitting at one of the tables, and she storms over to him, the anger practically rising off of her like steam. "Hey, lass. Go for a swim?"

"One that you and your Gods damned letter sent me on!" she growls, glaring at him, the water from her person dripping onto the floor. Delvin had to hold back a grin that was threatening to break through his straight face.

"What letter? I have no clue what you're talking about," he says earnestly, which merely earns an even harder glare from his Guild Master.

"Do not make me madder than I already am, Delvin. You know perfectly well which letter. The one that talks about a shipment of glass arrows that your "friend" hid under the docks for you to get."

Delvin blinks in mock surprise. "Oh, that letter! Well, it's not my fault that you read it, is it? You just couldn't keep your tiny nose out of my business."

Ziris crosses her arms. "Business that apparently doesn't exist. Was that letter even real?"

Delvin tried to bite back his laughter, but it burst out in a snicker that turned into a chuckle. Ziris gapes at him, her mouth falling open. "It wasn't real? You wrote a fake letter just because you knew I would read it and go try to find those stupid arrows!"

The Imperial thief rocked back and forth in his chair, gripping his stomach as the laughter continued. "I can't believe you actually fell for it! Brynjolf said that you weren't dumb enough, but I guess I proved him wrong!"

Ziris broke out of her surprise and grabbed her wet hair, moving over to stand above Delvin. She wrings it out, getting him wet from the wave of water that came out of it. Delvin spluttered, wiping his face as Ziris moved away, a smile spreading across her own face. "At least that swim was good for something!"

It was Delvin's turn to glare, the water droplets sparkling on the top of his bald head in the dim light of the Flagon. "Sometimes I wonder if playing tricks on you is actually worth it."

Ziris lets out a laugh. "To see you like this, I would hope so."

* * *

**If I'm not mistaken, this one is even shorter, but I suppose that's fair, considering Ziris' first story was 2 chapters longer than Cry's. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have a Hainin one to give ya! **

**Love you folks, and have a lovely day/night!**

**:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the one about Hainin and, you guessed it, Nazir!**

**I bet you expected me to say Cicero, didn't you?**

**Nope, the old married couple are the assassin pals. **

**Friendship! Again!**

* * *

"So, how did that last murder go?" Nazir asks.

Hainin shrugs and takes a sip from the bowl of soup he had just poured himself. "There was blood, and then some death. It went pretty well if you ask me."

Nazir nods, looking down at his own bowl. "You know, I wish I could go out and have some fun one of these days. I've just been really busy here, fixing the Sanctuary and finding new recruits, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. You can have one of the many that the Night Mother gives me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," the Imperial assassin replies.

"You? Willing to give up one of your special contracts? Hainin, I'm surprised!" Nazir says.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the Listener. Shouldn't contracts you receive be yours?"

"Hey, I get your thing about wanting to kill something. Of course I'm willing to give you one of mine that I haven't finished yet. I only have like ten," Hainin responds.

"That's kind of you," Nazir says.

"No problem."

The two assassins sat in quiet for a few moments, listening to Cicero's whistling from upstairs where he was cleaning the Night Mother. Finally, Hainin lifts his head from looking down at his soup. "Nazir, why do we bicker so much?"

"We're not bickering right now, are we? In fact, you were being nice two minutes ago," the Redguard replies.

"I know, but I'm not nice all the time. When I first joined the Brotherhood, you probably didn't like me at all."

Nazir looks at him, a grin on his face. "Who says I like you?"

Hainin smiles back. "Okay, you tolerate me. Does that make more sense?"

"Yeah, I would think so." Nazir stands, stretching. "What do you say we go kill someone, huh?"

Hainin lifts his bowl and swallows the last of his soup. "Sounds like a plan, buddy."

Nazir holds up a finger in the Imperial's direction. "How about you don't call me that, and maybe I'll start to like you, huh?"

"Hey, I can call you whatever I want. I'm the Listener."

"Yes, you are. Why don't you listen to me, so that I don't kill you in your sleep?"

Hainin shakes his head. "Fair enough, I suppose. Let's go kill something."

* * *

**Hey, guess what? This one sucks even worse than the last one! Why is it so hard for me to right sappy things about friendship? **

**Also, WINTER BREAK BEITCHES! Time to spend some more time playing Skyrim! I've been neglecting it for a while now, and I think it needs some love. **

**I'm outtie five thousand till the next one Keepers. **

**Deuces. **


End file.
